Universe 523: Highschool DxD
by Dimiel
Summary: After getting out of the endless void, Goku enter a universe where Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils war against each other! It seems that Kaioshins was slaughtered by a certain being. Will he be the one to stop this war? Or will he be the one who caused it?


**Universe 523: Highschool DxD**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning Of A New Life**

 **Author's Note: *Sigh* Alright! Back again with a story that I obviously decided to write. Sorry about the sigh. I was just thinking of a new story that would attract a lot of people like The Golden Fairy. But, meh. Maybe I'm suck at writing stories so that's why it didn't attract people's attention. And that doesn't mean I stop writing my other stories.**

 **Put that aside, I read DBZ/Super crossover with Highschool DxD. They were a lot of them but some are in different language. A lot of the English version of the crossovers put Gohan as the protagonist. I know there are Goku too but those are rare. Well! I'll be using Goku. Pairings/harem are undecided. Well, it's undecided because I want to make something different.**

 **The story takes place before Highschool DxD takes place. And don't worry, I won't lower his power. I also added my character as the one who will make Goku have a challenge. Warning! At this first chapter, the story focuses a lot on my character but the second chapter will be focusing on Goku. Also, THERE WILL BE NO LEMON SCENE! Sexy scene? There will be a tini-tiny-bit of that.**

 **Are you guys ready? Yeah, I know. Stupid of me to ask, right? Put that joke aside, let's read! Hajime!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/Super and Highschool DxD or any other anime character that I've mentioned, except for my OCs.**

 **(An: Author's Note!)/(An: Author's note!)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"Shouting!"**

 **"Technique"**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

 **God Tier 4.9**

Universe 523….

A universe where war between mythical beings continues….

In this universe, there are three factions and that is: Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels. These three factions despises each other. To the point where they war against each other. At their last war, the Angel's leader, God, died. However, God in not only deity out there. There are various other deities like Odin, Zeus, Shiva and more. The Dragons that even Gods feared were untouched. These Dragons are really powerful that it took the legendary blade, Excalibur to fend them off. But, none of them notice that there are beings above even the dragons.

They are the Kaioshins.

The Kaioshins are the one who created beings in this universe. They created life, planets, solar systems, galaxies and more. They are currently the most powerful being in this universe. But they kept their existence a secret since they aren't allowed to interfere with their creation's affair for some reason. The Hakaishin or the God Of Destruction didn't exist. However, the Kaioshins were all killed except one because of a being, from other universe. This being has unusual powers and weapons. The being revealed himself as a Terrarian. This being became the most powerful being in this universe…

That was, until a certain person came…..a being that has power to erase multiple universes at once….this being is called…..a Saiyan or now known as a Saiyan God. His name is…

Son Goku!

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Somewhere…

A boy, not more than 17 years old, was walking through the woods. He have green emerald eyes with red natural hair that covered his left eye and half bald. His eyes shone as he was looking around. He was holding his chin while thinking.

'Hmmm….I thought I felt something here….weird. Something just appeared out of nowhere and it sends this overwhelming force. I can't even feel it's energy. Whatever it is, I must find it!'

This boy was currently finding something…or rather, somebody. "Where is it?" He said while observing his surroundings. He was at it until…

"Ouch!" A voice suddenly appeared. "That landing is a bit hurt." It finished.

It surprises the boy. "Who's there!?" The boy demanded.

"Sorry, sorry!" The voice apologize.

"I don't need your apologies." The boy said. "What I want is, who are you?" He asked.

Then, a boy not more than 16 year old, appeared. He have spiky black hair that goes every direction, pair of black onyx eyes, had a very nice masculine figure and wore orange Gi with blue belt and wristband. Despite this situation, he was smiling. It was as if everything is going to be alright. After that, he stared at the boy.

"My name is Son Goku. Nice to meet ya!" He happily introduced himself.

'This boy, he seem calm at this kind of situation. Doesn't his parents told him to be careful around strangers? Or is it-' He immediately stopped. His eyes widened in shock, a sign of realizing something. 'Wait! How come I couldn't sense his energy? His energy is too large for me to sense…Is he the one who was emittating the overwhelming force? I'm the one who should be careful around him…' The boy nervously thought as sweats dropped off his cheek.

"So little boy, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" The boy asked. Though, he didn't know how old Goku was.

"Hey…" Goku said in disappointment. "I already introduced myself so, it'd be fair if you too, introduce yourself." He finished. It looks like he doesn't mind people calling him a little boy. 'Oh, I forgot to lower my power level. This could be trouble…' He secretly thought to himself as he lowered his power level.

'He seems harmless. But, I shouldn't let my guard down…' He sighed at his thoughts. "Alright." He said, decided to do what Goku said. "My name is Daniel Drazuzil. Nice to meet you too, Goku-san."

"Alright! I think I'll call you Drazu." Goku said, pumped up. Daniel didn't mind what Goku calls him because he got something to worry about. "What is it that you ask?"

"I was asking you: What're you doing in the middle of nowhere." He repeated. He was suspicious of this boy. I mean, yeah. Who wouldn't be when a boy appeared out of nowhere and emits an overwhelming force? However, his suspicion grew as he stare at the sweating, nervous Goku.

"I-I…uhhh….I wa-was uhhh…I was lost! Yeah! I was lost while searching for my house." Goku said while stuttering.

'So obvious. You just made that up few seconds ago…..fine, I'll play with you for a while…' He thought to himself. "Where is your house located?" Daniel asked. "Maybe, I can take you there." He continued.

"It's around here." Goku nervously replied.

"How'd you know that? You just said that you were lost." This made Goku sweating and avert his gaze out off Daniel. "Is it possible that you're lying to me?" Daniel said with sarcastic tone and face.

"Uh…I-uhh….it was…umm…" He nervously said.

"Uhh, ummm, what?" Daniel said while giving him a sarcastic face. Goku didn't know what to say anymore and decided to just give up.

"Alright, alright! You got me!" He said while putting both his hand in the air. "I don't know where I am. So-" Goku suddenly stopped. His giving up face disappeared and was replaced with confusion mixed with serious face. He realizes something was off….with Daniel. He just sense his surroundings and one thing is different. It was Daniel's energy. His energy is ridiculously large and also have multiple kinds of it. It was like he has more than one being in his body. This made Goku really curious and aware of Daniel. Though, he didn't sense any malicious intend in Daniel. But still, Majin Buu didn't have any malicious intent but still killed a lot of people.

'He's stronger than Buu and he have multiple energy in him….it's like there are more than one being in him….what is he?' He thought. Daniel, however, was curious on why Goku stopped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"What…are you?" Goku asked. His usual carefree attitude disappeared as his serious replace it. Daniel had shocked expression as he thought that Goku is no mere being.

'Looks like he can sense my power….no one in this universe can feel my energy. Just what is he?' He thought to himself and asked the same question. He sighed. 'He already found out, so no tricks work on him anymore.' He decided to tell the truth "A being that slays everything and gain their powers. I'm a Terrarian. Originally, I do not belong in this universe." He replied bluntly. Since someone who as strong as Goku is can feel energies, they can also feel intents. So Goku can feel lying intent.

Daniel expected Goku to laugh, but he still has his serious face intact. "I see…" Goku said. "Well!" His serious side disappeared and was replaced with his usual ones. "Looks like we're in the same boat!" He finishes it with his Son grin.

"What do you-" He suddenly stopped. "Wait, are you saying that you're from other universe too?" He asked, getting a nod from the Saiyan. He was shocked by this statement. It was logic since there are powerful being in different kinds of universe. But Daniel is more than grateful that there are beings from other universe came to this universe. "Then, what are you?"

"I'm a Saiyan. Saiyans are a being that have unlimited potential to become strong." Goku said, shocking the Terrarian.

'A Saiyan? But I have never met a being that I can't sense! He is entirely on a whole new level…' He thought, getting afraid on what he can do. "How strong are you compared to me?" Daniel curiously asked.

"Compared to you?" Goku asked back as he nodded. "You're an ant and I'm a galaxy." Goku bluntly said. This statement frightened Daniel even more. But it also excite him too as he want an opponent that equal or more powerful than him. The only problem is…

"What are your goals? World domination? Are you evil?" Daniel asked. Daniel is socially awkward so he is not good when it comes to trying to know if its evil or had to ensure this. Even if his stronger than him, he had to defeat Goku no matter what. That is, if Goku IS evil. Goku only looked at him with a confused face.

"I'm not evil. I just want to start my new life here." He sadly said to Daniel, who still doubted Goku.

"I see…" He said while closing his eyes. Still not convince, he readied his weapon on his pocket. "But, how can I trust you?" He said, opening his eyes and stare at him with serious expression. "Maybe you're tricking me for some reason…" He finished.

Goku sighed deeply in disappointment. "You know, if I am evil, you should've been dead by now." Goku said while closing his eye.

Daniel's eye widened in surprise. What a dumb brain he has. He can't even think that! 'Yeah! That was supposed to be obvious!' He disappointingly thought to himself. Well, he can't think of that because the only evil thing that can talk that he defeated, is the alternate version Chthulhu from parallel universe, Moon Lord, back in his universe. "Yeah, I think you're right." He said while nodding in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do?" Goku asked.

"Hmmm…." Daniel hummed while thinking. "I don't know." He replied. Daniel's eyes lit up as he thought of something….good to say at least. "Oh, right!" Daniel yelled instantly, shocking Goku.

"What right?" Goku curiously asked.

"Since you just came in this universe, you don't have any place to stay right?" Daniel asked with a big smile. To Goku, Daniel seems….out of his previous character. Earlier, he was serious until that even in calm situation, he didn't smile. Well, it's because he's still afraid that Goku is evil. And, that situation is not the time to smile.

"Yeah." Goku said while nodding. Daniel's smile widened. He now, have someone to talk to, someone to play with, someone to help, he have a friend that is similar to him in some ways. This is the opportunity for him to be not lonely.

"Then, how would you like to stay at my place?"

* * *

Earlier while Goku entering the universe,

Universe 523, Heaven…

After Goku entered the universe, the Heaven shook with the amount of power that Goku emits. All the Angels who were present, fell down on their knees when an overwhelming force struck them.

"M-Michael-sa-sama! What's with this preasure!?" An Angel asked the person named Michael. If even this Michael can be considered as a person.

"I-I myself…d-don't know…" Michael replied while trying to lift himself form this overwhelming force. Unfortunately, the pressure was too strong even for him to handle.

In an instant, all the overwhelming force disappeared. All Angels were panting heavily. Some fainted and some were still on their knees. The overwhelming force was suddenly appeared without any warning. This frightened the heck out of them. Never, in their life, felt something like this. Not even the Dragons were able to do this.

"Ha ha ha….that was u-unexcpected…." An Angel said while panting.

"Yes….this couldn't be happened by Ophis or the Great Red…this is something else…" Michael said to the rest of the Angels, who had confused face.

"Then, who could it be?" The Angel from earlier, asked.

"No, the question is: what, could it be…" He replied while staring at the light above them, the Heaven's sky. 'This is no ordinary being. This was just the force of the being's power. I'm afraid Ophis will take interest in this…..you too, Azazel….'

* * *

Universe 523, Hell…

On the Hell too, felt the pressure of the force that Goku 'Accidently' sends. Now, all the high-class devil are worried.

"S-such a force…what is it?" One of the Devil said.

Then, a man who had long crimson red hair followed by two green glowing eyes, spoke up. "Whatever it is, we must find it before anyone does…if this falls into wrong hands, we don't know what will happen…"

"Hai, Sirzechs-sama!" All of the devil responded.

"Where is this being now, Grayfia?" The person who they called Sirzechs asked.

"Unknown. The being's energy disappeared." A woman, who wore blue and white French maid outfit, now known as Grayfia, replied.

* * *

Universe 523, Fallen Angel's hideout…

After the pressure disappeared, a Fallen Angel chuckled. "Interesting…."

* * *

Universe 523, Unknown Location…

A girl who had long black hair and black eyes, dressed in black Gothic Lolita was on her knees. "This thing who emits this pressure….has more than enough power to defeat Great Red…..it will not be easy to persuade it….I must find it before anything does….." The cute girl said.

* * *

Universe 523, Realm Of Kaioshins…

A Kaioshin was drinking his tea peacefully. He already knows that Goku is here, in this universe. He was warned by his creator, Xeno. Though, he is worried about one thing. "I hope there will be no war because of him…" He said to himself. "I think you already found him…..aren't you, Daniel?" He said before smiling and continued to drink his tea.

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Somewhere…

"Ehhh!?" Goku said, shocked. "A-Are you sure?" Goku didn't want to freeload at someone he just knew. He feel bad about it. Plus, the amount of food that he ate is not something to joke.

Daniel nodded. "Of course!" He said, excitingly. He didn't like to be lonely. Even though he have a lots of maids, talking to them is not the same as talking to the same gender. He wanted to hire a butler but all of them refuses to do so because his attractive appearance made them thought he was evil and sadist. As someone describe 'Looks can be deceiving'. They thought that at night, he will punish them for his pleasure and enjoyment. The maids, too, think that he was a sadist at first but the amount of money he pay is too much. So they had to endure it. To their shock, Daniel is kind and selfless boy who just want someone to talk to. He is indeed very charming and many of the maids fell for him. Now, Goku is someone Daniel is very comfortable to talk to and he's not going to give up on this opportunity!

"I eat a lot of food, you know." Goku said, trying to convince that Daniel can't handle his bottomless pit. Unfortunately, Daniel is ridiculously rich due to his business selling ancient items that he found on this Earth. Plus, he built the Drazuzil's Mansion by himself.

"I eat a lot too." He replied. Daniel too have big appetite due to his hunger on eating multiple humans or other beings, had to be disappeared by eating huge amount of foods.

"Oh yeah? How many plates?" Goku asked with a smile, a sign of challenge. A challenge of food eating contest!

"How about we find out in my place?" Daniel replied while giving a smirk. He is very confident that his appetite is larger than Goku's.

"Sure. Let's find out…" Goku said, returning a smirk.

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Drazuzil's Island, Drazuzil's Mansion…

Daniel head was on the table with a soulless face. "I-I give up!" He said. Goku still continued to eat with his bottomless stomach. He ate the last plate with a big smile.

"Y-Young Master! Are you alright!?" One of the maid asked. Daniel sit up straight, nodded and gave a smile as a sign of thanks for worrying him that made her blushed.

"Fuyaa! That filled me up!" He said while patting his belly. Apparently, Daniel ate more than 34 plates while Goku ate more than 68 plates. It looks like Goku consume foods 2x more than Daniel. Goku looked at Daniel with a concern face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, somehow." Daniel replied. He stands up from his seat and gave Goku a serious face. "So?" He said.

"So what?" Goku asked.

"Have you decided to stay here?" Daniel asked. "You can stay here as long as you want," He said before continuing with a smile. "But under one condition."

"And what is that?" Goku asked, curiously.

Daniel Instantly bowed, causing small gusts of wind, shocking the maids. "Please be my sparring partner!" He yelled. At saying this, the maids all smiled at him. They know that this is a way for him to ask people 'Will you become my friend?'.

Goku sweat dropped at his actions but smiled after that. "Sure, I can be your sparring partner. Also, you don't need to bow." He said. 'He is very strong for even human standard. With proper training, he should be stronger than he is now….if he asks me to train him. He only want me to be his sparring partner…' Goku secretly thought to himself.

Daniel stands up straight with a smile of relieve and happy. "Really!?" He is really happy right now. They were no one in this universe that can withstand his full power. It was really boring for him. And now, he has someone to spar with, on top of that, his sparring partner is stronger than him but also pretty mysterious. He wanted to see what Goku's powers are.

"Of course." Goku replied while giving a smile. Goku too, was also bored. Fighting with himself is not very helpful since he can predict his own movements. He wanted to fight someone who he doesn't know what style he/she use. This made his blood boil as familiar feeling rises. His hunger for battle is something Goku couldn't hold.

"Alright!" Daniel yelled while throwing his hand in the air. He wanted to use his items to an opponent that he wasn't sure to be able to defeat. Both of them have the same passion for battle except that Daniel wanted to fight because he want to test his weapon while Goku fight because he wants to have fun. But in serious situation, they both fight because they want to protect their love ones…..

If only they have one….

"But where should we spar?" Goku asked. He suppressed his power level to Super Saiyan 3 level. He didn't want to accidently destroy the planet and the galaxy. Thanks to Saiyan Beyond God form, his base is stronger than Super Saiyan God which is already powerful enough to obliterate universes. He went to Goku to whisper.

"Don't worry, I have a place-no, I have a galaxy…." He whispered and smirked after that. Then, his smirk disappeared. "First, I'll wash the dishes with the maids." He said while smiling.

Immediately, all the maids went to him. "B-But Young Master! We'll just wash the dishes, you can spar with your new friend here…" A maid that have purple hair and red ruby eyes said.

"Are you guys sure? This was for our master and maid bonding, you know." Daniel asked. All the maids nodded happily. They do anything for their master's happiness. "Alright then. Thanks, Sistine." He thanked a maid named Sistine. "From now on, Goku is resident here, you gals got that?" He asked with a smile.

"Hai!" All the maids replied. The maids said few words to Goku like 'Take good of him' and 'Nice to meet you'. Though, only one maid that said something different to Goku that appears to be Sistine. She said to Goku 'Please bring joy to our master and nice having you here'. The words has affection for Daniel behind it but Goku is pretty much, stupid at those kind of things so, he didn't notices it.

After introducing the maids one by one, it was time for both Daniel and Goku's sparring.

"You ready, Goku-san?" Daniel asked. He was really excited for the battle since he didn't fought for a long time but still train nevertheless.

"Just call me Goku, Drazu. And yeah, I'm ready." Goku replied. He was also excited. Fighting Daniel is something Goku wanted since his power level is much higher than Majin Buu.

"Alright then, follow me." Daniel said before went upstairs.

Goku followed him through the stairs, to the left, going upstairs again, went left, right and ended up in a dead end. Goku was confused right now. Are they going to fight in this tight place? Daniel took a glance at their back to ensure no one was following. Then, he pulled a lamp and it opens up the wall into a flight of stairs to somewhere. Goku took a step forward but was stopped by him.

"Wait." Daniel said to him. Goku did what he said and waited. " **Nepo Eseht Setag Rof I ma Eht Eno Ohw Syals Lla.** " Suddenly, a sound of something was ripped appeared. "Alright, let's go." Daniel said and went in after that. He closed the passage using a switch that was hidden inside. " **Esolc Eseht Setag Os Taht I Yam Eb Ni Ecaep.** " Daniel said, causing a reverse ripping sound to appear.

"Hey, Drazu," Goku called.

"Yes, Goku?" Daniel responded.

"What was that you did earlier?" Goku asked out of curiousity. When Daniel did that, Goku can see some kind of energy forming around his body.

"Ah, that was magic. I use a very powerful spell that shielded this part of area so that no one finds out what's inside here." He replied.

"What's inside here?" Goku asks again.

"You'll see…" Daniel replied while smirking. The flight of stairs ended and a cave was opened in front of them. They continued to walk in the cave for more than thirty minutes until eventually, they arrived at a big door. To say Goku is amazed by this is no wonder. The door was made of gold and platinum, it was perfectly well decorated and was six times bigger than them. "Well then, why don't we see my creations?" Daniel said before pushing the door.

Now, Goku didn't have any words to describe on what he saw. He was greeted by a large jungle that was surrounded by waterfalls, up above was crystals that shone like the Sun and in the middle, was a castle surrounded by lavas. The castle was very beautiful. It wasn't very big, nor was it small either. The castle was made out of marbles, diamonds, emeralds and platinum. The materials that it use to build was very odd. I mean, who would built using that kind of material? Daniel does, and he already used it to build something extraordinary. Wait, he said that this was his creations, right? Then…

"Drazu, did you created all of this!?" Goku shockingly asked. Daniel just smile brightly at him and nodded. Goku couldn't believe it. He created all of this and was just simple looked at them normally. "H-How many years does it took?" Goku asked, wanted to REALLY know how much time it took to create this.

"Years? It only took me five weeks." Daniel bluntly said to Goku, whose jaw was dropped. Humans build a building took more than a year and he created this in only FIVE WEEKS!? What a turn of logic. This should be impossible but Daniel is a brilliant builder. He is indeed, not a normal human.

"The Jungle?"

"Yep, created them too."

"The waterfalls?"

"That too and it was a little hard since I have to them cycle so the water refresh."

"T-The crystal above?"

"Oh that. Yeah, I had to use crystals that I collected from my universe's Earth."

"Wow….I can't believe that you created all of this not more than a month…." Goku said, still feasting his eyes on this wonderful place. He was just a boy not older than him, Goku was in his 40s but this kid is like 16. He was able to create this place. "How old are you?" Goku asked.

"Hmm? Physically, I'm 17 but mentally, I'm 28." He said, shocking the already shocked Goku. So does this mean that he have the ability like the Saiyans that they age longer? Nothing will be answered without asking first.

"You age slower than humans do, right?" Goku asked.

"No, I'm immortal. I cannot age but I can control how old I look." Daniel straight fowardly, said. Goku was even shock now. He said those like as if these were normal. Goku is Immortal due to his million times intensified training that made him absorb all the Godly essence but someone weaker than him achieved it a said like it was nothing. This boy, Daniel, whom he talked to, is full with surprises. Same as Daniel, Goku too, can change how old he looked.

"How did you achieved it?" Goku asked. It took him lots of year to achieve immortality. So, it was really obvious on why he was curious on these kinds of thing.

"Achieved it, huh?" Daniel said. He looked at the sky, his face was sad and it looks like what Goku said surfaced some kind of special memories.

"No, nevermind." Goku instantly said. "Anyways, is this where we'll spar?" Goku asked, observing the place.

"What? Fudge no!" Daniel replied. "I don't want to damage this paradise."

"Then, where?"

"Didn't I told you before that it was on other galaxy?" He said, making Goku remember.

"O-Oh! I forgot." Goku said while scratching the back of his head. Well, at least that he's still dumb as before.

"Yeah, let's g-" Daniel's word cut off by an alarm that was sounded through his watch.

"Celestial Creatures are invading Drazuzil's Land! Celestial Creatures are invading Drazuzil's Land!" The alarm warned on Daniel's watch, shocking him.

"What!? They followed me to this universe!?" Daniel yelled while gritting his teeth. His face was filled with rage. "Goku! Let's go back! We have a very big problem!" Daniel said and Goku nodded. Seeing his face, Goku knew he was deadly serious about the situation. Goku decided to ask about the details later since they have no time to waste.

"Grab on my shoulder! I'll teleport us back!" Goku said, putting his middle and index finger on his forehead. Daniel immediately hold on Goku's shoulder. Goku closed his eyes while sensing different energy back in the surface and found, that they were a lot of them in Drazuzil's Land.

"Alright! Let's go!" With that, Goku teleported out of the place.

* * *

Universe 523, Heaven…

The Celestial Creature's invade however, did not go unnoticed by the Angels. They were very frightened on how strong this being is. What's more, is that, they were in large numbers! One Celestial Creature can defeat an army of Angel, but more than one? That is overkill.

"Michael-sama! What should we do about this!?" A female Angel asked, getting panic. She was staring at the crystal ball that showed Celestial Creatures falling from the sky into an island, and that is Drazuzil's Island. The island was surrounded by four pillars. They were in different colors, one was in pink, one was in orange, one was in light blue and one was in green.

"I…..I-I don't know…." Michael said, sweating nervously.

Suddenly, two unknown figures appeared in the middle sky, shocking both of the Angels.

* * *

Universe 523, Hell…

In Hell too, notice this and just decided to observe this since two unknown figures appeared out of nowhere. This figure's energy, couldn't be sense by them. This made them come in conclusion that this unknown figures are really powerful.

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Drazuzil's Island….

Both Goku and Daniel appeared above Drazuzil's Island. Once they were there, Goku stared at the sky. He was surprise to see this kind of things.

"Goku, you take the ones to the left. And I handle those on the right!" Daniel said and Goku nodded in response. "And please, don't hesitate to kill this creatures, they are very evil and won't stop killing people unless you kill them!" Daniel warned. Suddenly, blue flamed wings sprouted from Daniel's back, surprising the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels, who were observing this. Goku, however, did surprise but suppressed it since they are in the middle of battle. "Let's go!" With no time to lose, Daniel blast off to the battle field with two blades unsheathe from his back.

"Hehe, it's been long since I have fought anything." Goku said while smirking. He missed the feeling when fighting, and that is fun. "Let's get this started!" With that, Ki explosion suddenly occurred, causing silver aura surround Goku. Fortunately, Goku suppressed the pressure so that he cause no problems to those who felt it.

He instantly bolted towards the Celestial Creatures at speed that even the Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils could not see. Goku punch on one of the creatures, causing it to explode. The force of the punch was so strong that it spread to the creatures who were near Goku, causing it to explode too. About thousands of them rushed at Goku, who were smirking. Goku cupped his hands and pulled it backwards. Then, a blue orb appeared between his hands as it glowed brighter.

" **HAAA!** " Goku shouted and push his hands forward, sending bright blue beam on the way.

It hit some of the creatures on the way but missed a lot of them. Somewhere, someone laugh at Goku's attack and called it pathetic. Goku smiled for some reason. Suddenly, the beam created a big bright blue explosion that engulfed thousands of them. It impressed the Terrarian while he was busy cutting the Celestial Creatures one by one.

Seeing Goku taken out many of the Celestial Creatures, Daniel need Goku to do something. "Goku!" Daniel Called. Goku responded with a nod since he was busy killing. "See that pillar?" Daniel said while pointing towards two pillar, one was orange and one was pink. Goku nodded as he sent multiple Ki blasts towards the enemy. "Go and destroy it! It is the only way to stop them from coming!" Daniel said.

Goku did what Daniel asked and when towards the two pillars. Four orange-like centipede rushed at Goku while shooting a ball of solar energy. Goku smirked and deflected all of them. He bolted and ripped the centipedes apart and shot multiple Ki ball and destroyed the ones that left. Suddenly, another thousands of them went and attack Goku. With godly speed, Goku finished all of them not more than a second. Goku arrived at the two pillars. He focus his Ki on all parts of his body and rush towards the orange pillar and punch it. Once he punched, the pillar was turn into nothingness. Goku bolted to another pillar, which was in pink color. He again, punched it, causing it have the same fate as the first pillar that Goku punch. Once he done with the two pillars, the creatures became more less than they usual was.

Daniel again, was impressed by the Saiyan. He hasn't done with another two pillars yet. Using his full power, Daniel went on the speed of light and cut them all in a swift swing across the battlefield which also contains two other pillars. Once he crossed the battlefield, all the Celestial Creatures suddenly stopped moving. Daniel slowly sheathe his blades.

" **Clink!"**

Once the sound of the blades fully sheathe. All the Celestial Creatures and the pillars exploded as they were cut into pieces smaller than sands.

"Phew!" Daniel said while wiping sweats from his face. "All done!" He finished while smiling at Goku, who gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Drazuzil's Island, Drazuzil's Mansion…

Thankfully, Daniel can erase memories so he erased memories of this event that the maids saw. At first, all the maids were panicked once the Celestial Creatures invade prevent. Some gone crazy and some gone broken. Now, the maids return to their normal self and continued their chores.

Goku and Daniel was sitting in the Dinner hall after a big feast since the battle made the Saiyan hungry. Currently, Goku was patting his belly while smiling. He hadn't eaten for years! So he was glad that he ate more than he could've wanted in his new buddy's home. They were in comfortable silent as Daniel sipping his tea. Goku, decided to let his curiosity out, breaking the silient.

"So Drazu," Goku called, making Daniel face him. "What are those things?" Goku asked. Goku was really curious on what those things were. When he fought them, it felt like Goku was fighting an army of final form Frieza(Not the Gold form) back at Namek.

"Those are the Celestial Creatures." Daniel replied and sipped his tea after that, making the Saiyan rise his eyebrows.

"Celestial Creatures?" He said as his curiosity grew.

"Yes, they were the strongest beings that I fought back in my universe." Daniel said as he continue explaining. "They are the being who served the Emperor of my universe's parallel universe, Moon Lord. As you saw earlier, they are four pillars. Solar, Nebula, Vortex and Stardust. Once you cleared all of them, the-" Daniel suddenly stopped. Daniel was breathing heavily as he clutch his heart. 'The Moon Lord appears!' Daniel thought as he pant heavily.

 **Impending Doom Approaches…**

"Goku! The Moon Lord will appear! Take us far out of here!" Daniel yelled. Taking no time, Goku swiftly went and grab Daniel's shoulder, put his middle and index finger on his forehead and thus, teleported out of the mansion.

"Young Master, what ar-" A maid suddenly step in the dinner hall, only to find out that Daniel and Goku wasn't there. "Young Master?"

* * *

Universe 523, Unknown Galaxy…

Goku and Daniel appeared in space, seemingly floating.

"Good. Goku, I want you teleported back at the Mansion and guard, incase anything happens." Daniel said as he sprouted his wings and unsheathe his blades.

"What're you going to do?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to fight Moon Lord…" Daniel said and smirked after that. "You don't have to worry about me. I beat him countless times before." Daniel reassuringly said to Goku.

"Well, okay then. Good luck!" Goku said as he teleported back into Earth.

After Goku disappeared, Daniel's body was engulfed by blue flames. Once the flames died down, Daniel was wearing blue flamed devil-like armor that glowed brightly.

"Come out, Moon Lord! I know you're out there! I know your target is me, so get out! You son of a b-" Daniel was cut when suddenly, a bright light blinded him. "You coward!" Daniel yelled before disappearing.

* * *

Alternate Universe 523, Earth, Unknown location…

Daniel was laying down on the ground, unconscious. The sound of nature was waking him up. It looks like he was in some type of forest. With a groan, he got up from his feet. He observe his surroundings but he could only see trees.

"That bastard." Daniel cursed the Moon Lord. "It looks like he teleported me somewhere…where the hell am I?" Daniel asked himself as he walked around to get some information on the place he is in. He was walking until, he felt three life forms, spying him. Daniel stopped walking. "I know you three are there, why don't you just come out?" Daniel said while readying himself for anything that will come.

The first to come out was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. She wore a revealing sleeveless lilac cheongsam with detached lilac arm sleeves, white boot and a pair of glasses. She had a big scissor strapped at her back.

'What a big ass scissor…what did she used that for? Wait, did she use that for…" His thought soon dispersed, his eyes widen and he immediately covered his private part, afraid of what he thought became true. Suddenly, a laugh can be heard.

"No, no! It is not used to cut 'that'." The voice said.

The second came down was a female too. She was a young woman with long blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. The most noticeable figure was her lion ears, which Daniel mistakes it for a cat's.

Daniel blushed at seeing this young woman. Not because of her beauty, but because of her lion ears. He thought that she was a cat-girl. He loved cats since he was just a child and it was his dream to meet a cat-girl. The cat-looking woman noticed his blush and thought that he was in love with her. She thought that it was his 'Love at first sight'. To Daniel, it was more like admirement.

Daniel pointed towards the blonde woman. "A cat-girl." He said, shocking the blonde woman.

"No I'm not! It's more like a lion-girl!" She yelled at him, making him snapped from his thought.

Daniel shook his head and put his left hand at his pockets. "What do you want?" He coldly asked them.

"Eliminate."

Suddenly, Daniel felt an incoming attack from behind. He swiftly turn behind and held the Katana with his middle and index finger effortlessly. The wielder of the Katana happens to be a female too. She is young girl not more than 19. She had long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears red belt that has red side skirt cover. She had a look of shock written all over her face, same goes to the other females. Her face turns into serious and thrust her Katana forward, giving a cut on Daniel's cheek. She retreated back to her allies and sheathe her Katana.

Daniel was confused on why she sheathe her Katana. "Why are you sheathe your blade?" Daniel asked. "You just gave me a cut and you're think that you've won?" Daniel said and smirked after that.

"It's because I am." She said confidently. "Murasame, just get a cut from this blade and you're dead because of its cursed poison." She finishes.

"Ugh, what a waste! He was cute too." The blonde woman asked with a disappointment face.

"Don't worry, they may be someone like him." The purple haired woman said.

Suddenly, a giggle was heard. Daniel couldn't hold on his laugh. "Pfft…" Since he couldn't hold it anymore, he burst into laugh. "Hahahahaha!"

The three female was really confused. But one thing they were aware too.

"Akame, why is the poison hasn't struck him yet?" She asked to now name Akame. Once Daniel heard this name, he suddenly stopped laughing.

"I don't know…" She replied.

Daniel smirked. "Simple, it's because I'm immune to both curse and poison." The three female was shocked at this statement. Daniel pulled out a great sword from his pocket, shocking more to the already shocked females. "Let's see if you can handle my Breaker Blade…" Daniel said.

"What Teigu is that?" The blonde woman asked.

"We get to know it after we finish him. Let's go, Leone, Sheele!" Akame said to both female and lunged towards Daniel as they followed her from behind.

* * *

Universe 523, Earth, Drazuzil's Island, Drazuzil's Mansion…

Goku waited for Daniel to return for few minutes but there were no signs of him. Goku thought he was still busy fighting and decided to get something to eat. Ugh, he and his bottomless stomach….

"Hmm…I wonder what should I eat?" Goku said while putting both his hands at the back of his head.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Alright! There you go guys and gals! This is something you didn't expected, right? Daniel get transported to a universe almost everyone is know of because of it's frustrating ending. Next chapter will be the one when Goku was forced to go to Kuoh Academy by a certain maid because of his dumbness. The story about Daniel in universe that I'm sure you recognize will be in seperate fic. Next chapter, I'll explain why Daniel slaughtered the Kaioshins. So, can you guess where Daniel get transported? Do you like my character? And, he is not Gary Stu! He is average at studies and he is not all kind! Also, sorry if there's grammar problems, rushed scenes or any negative things. I'm lazy to reread my fic back, so sorry!**

 **So that's all for now. What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ugly!? Reviews are really appreciated.**

 **Well, next time guys!**


End file.
